


New Encounters (taken over from makethisplaceyours)

by ILovIceCream97



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:26:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6119242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILovIceCream97/pseuds/ILovIceCream97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The first four chapters can be found under their account with the same title</p>
    </blockquote>





	New Encounters (taken over from makethisplaceyours)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [makethisplaceyours](https://archiveofourown.org/users/makethisplaceyours/gifts).



> The first four chapters can be found under their account with the same title

Christen and I spent the car ride to the state fair talking about all our favorite childhood experiences from going to state fairs. 

“So where do you want to go first?” I asked, pulling into the parking lot at the state fair. 

“Let’s go on the Ferris Wheel!” Christen said, eyes lighting up like a kid on Christmas morning. “Can we please go on the Ferris Wheel first?”

“Whatever you want Chris.” I said, getting out of the car and walking around to open the door for the her. Once she’s gotten out I close the door behind her and lock my car, grabbing her hand in mine and letting her pull me to the entrance of the fair. We got in line to pay for our tickets and I made sure to pay for both of them. 

“I could have payed for my ticket you know.”

“Nope. I’m paying tonight.”

“You don’t have to do that.”

“Yes I do. Now lead the way, you choose where we go.” Christen linked our hands together and pulled me over to the line for the Ferris Wheel. After waiting for a couple minutes we were able to get into the cart. As we got higher up I turned to look at my girlfriend, smiling at the look of pure joy on her face. She turned and caught my gaze. 

“What are you staring at?”

“Just my gorgeous girlfriend.” I said, pulling her close by slinging my arm over her shoulder. 

“How did I get so lucky?”

“I think I’m the lucky one.” I said in response as she curled up closer to me. We stopped at the very top of the Ferris Wheel and Christen turned to me, pulling out her phone.

“Take a picture with me?”

“Of course.” I waited as she adjusted herself next to me, finding the perfect angle that allowed her to capture the fair spread out behind us. As she took the picture she turned to me and placed a kiss on my cheek, my smile growing. “Cute.”

“I thought you might like it. Did you want to get a picture too?”

“Sure.” I pulled out my phone and opened the camera, taking a quick picture of the two of us. Right before I took the picture I poked Christen in the side, knowing she was ticklish there, and caught her smiling face in the picture. “So where to after this?”

“Let’s go play some games!” Christen said, wanting nothing more than to walk around the fair with her girlfriend. 

“I’ll make sure to win something for you.” Tobin said as she looked up from her phone where she had been setting the picture she had just taken of Christen as her background. 

“Well aren’t you just spoiling me today?”

“Only the best for you.” Tobin said as she got out of the cart at the bottom of the ride, holding her hand out for Christen to take. They exited the ride, thanking the workers as they did so. It wasn’t long before Christen pulled Tobin over to game booth. “You want me to play this game?” 

“Mhm.” Christen said, as she pulled out her phone so she could record the event about to happen.  
“Would you like a chance?” 

“Yes please.” Tobin said to the man behind the counter. She took the baseballs that he handed her, getting lined up in front one of the towers of bottles. The man started the timer and Tobin took the first throw, knocking down all the bottles with her first try. 

“Well I’ll say, you’re the first person who’s managed that all night. Want to try it again?”

“Why not?” Tobin said, as the man rebuilt the tower. She ended up knocking down the tower five times in a row and was awarded a large stuffed animal. She chose one of a dog that reminded her of Christen’s own pets. “For you my lovely.” She said, handing the large plush toy over to her smiling girlfriend. 

“How did you manage that?”

“Simple, you just need to know where to hit it so that the entire tower is unbalanced and everything falls. It doesn’t take much. I also played a bunch of sports when I was younger, I may have dabbled in softball.”

“You’re amazing.”

“Not as amazing as you.” Tobin said as she hugged Christen close as they walked through the crowd. Both girls walked in silence, only broken by the sound of Tobin’s stomach growling.

“What do you say we get some food?”

“I’d love that.” They made their way to the center of the fair where all the food was set up. Within a couple minutes they had gotten a couple hotdogs, a soft pretzel, and soda to  
share. They quickly found a place to sit and eat their food. 

“Thanks for bringing me here Tobs.”

“Not going to lie, this is one of the best nights I’ve had in awhile. I’ll be right back.”

“Where are you going?” 

“Bathroom.” 

“Ok. I’ll be waiting.” Christen watches her girlfriend walk away through the crowds, a smile on her face as she thinks about how much fun she’s been having with Tobin today. 

“Presi?” Christen froze at the familiar voice behind her. She slowly turned in her seat and the smile on her face fell when she saw it was a person she really didn’t want to see, her ex-girlfriend Julie. “Oh my gosh! It is you! What are you doing here?”

“What do you want Julie?”

“I miss you Chris. I want us back.”

“That’s not going to happen Julie.”

“Come on Chris. You know you miss me, why else would you be here?”

“Maybe I have a new girlfriend.”

“We both know you love me Chris.”

“Not anymore Julie, it’s been over for some time. Just stop it please.”

“No. I know what I did was wrong, I know I broke your heart but please just give me another chance, let me show you how sorry I am.”

“Julie, I can’t go back to being with you. You ruined me and I’ve just now started getting better. I’m not going to take the chance.” Christen said, seeing Tobin walking up behind Julie. 

“Chris, is everything ok?” Tobin said, seeing the look on her girlfriend’s face as she made her way back to the table, she had yet to see the blonde sitting across the table. “Do you wanna go?”

“Everything’s fine. We’re just having a conversation, one that doesn’t include you.” Julie said to the brunette who had just walked up, not knowing who she was. 

“I’m sorry, who are you and why are you bothering Christen?”

“Julie Johnston, I’m just trying to get my girlfriend back. You are?”

“Julie, we’re not getting back together again. Ok? I’m happy with the life I have now. You chose to cheat on me, it’s your fault we broke up. I found someone else who treats me like I’m their world, someone who would never hurt me the way that you did.”

“Really? And where is this person? Why aren’t they here with you?”

“They are. You didn’t give me a chance to introduce myself, my name is Tobin Heath and I’m Christen’s new girlfriend.” Tobin said, slinging her arms around Christen’s shoulders while standing behind the girl. 

“What?” 

“Julie, meet my new girlfriend. You and I are never going back to what we had before, Tobin makes me happy and I would never hurt her.”

“I was not expecting this. I’m just gonna go now.” Julie said, she never thought that Christen would have moved on so fast. She knew she messed up when she cheated on Christen but to know that Chris had a new girlfriend, one that looked at her the way Julie used to look at her, it hurt. Christen and Tobin watched as Julie got up and walked away, blending into the crowd. 

“What do you say we get going? We can finish off this date with a movie night at one our our places?”

“Sounds like a plan.” Christen said, getting up from the table. She grabbed the large stuffed dog that Tobin had won her while Tobin grabbed all their trash and the couple headed back to their car, not wanting to run into anyone else.


End file.
